Choose Me
by Wolfie.Micky
Summary: my second story, I'm not good with summary and I know I probably have a few errors in it but its okay I'm not perfect mostly I do lot of Devil may cry stories mostly as dante being a female and vergil being male. I do request I may take a while when I do new stories cause of work and I wish I own them but I don't ; ; haha hope you like !


Dante sighed sadly as she let the icy cold December breeze hit her face "Vergil" her heart ached feeling the weird pain in her chest. 'It's only been a while since we meant. Why do you have this strong effect on me!? I feel so confused' she thought gripping on her scarlet scarf glad that the young female was at the park loving the night sky.

Vergil lay on his bed staring at his phone wondering if not he should text the small girl "Dante" he had secretly taken a pic of her smiling with her cheeks red. He smiled lightly wondering what was going on in his heart 'I don't know if I just want to play with her body or want to actually see her smile ' he thought sighing turning to the side trying to think. He stared soulless at the phone before hitting the call button "hello" the second ring she had answer.

"Dante, are you busy tonight?" His eyes were cold and lost not knowing what he doing. "No I'm not. Is something the matter Vergil" she sounded concern, Vergil heart throbbed not feeling it hurt slightly the way she said his name. "Can you come over? We need to talk" He asked not really thinking what he just ask, "S-sure I'll be there soon" she hung up.

Dante heart was accelerating fast and hard as she clutched to her chest 'Easy no matter what happens be strong and smile' she repeated before walking to his house. Dante was relieved he wasn't far from the park she was at hoping the painful walk will end soon. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about' she wondered not knowing she had already arrived at his doorstep. Her chest was hurting more she ignored it knocking softly.

Vergil stood up from his bed to answer his door "Dante" he stared at the small girl holding her chest as if she was in pain yet held the purest smile he has ever seen as he step aside to let her in. Vergil slowly took off her scarf watching her cheeks turn the color of the cloth 'cute' he thought realizing what he just thought. He gulped secretly removing her long coat revealing her white tight cotton sweater stopping at her knees with black leggings with matching boots. "Dante" he said softly.

Dante looked at Vergil nothing he was shirtless "Vergil" she whispered staring at his naked torso , his tanned built chest broad shoulders wishing to be touched. His eyes cold as ever watching her, his sleeping pants hanged dangerously low showing little bit of his private area. She was suddenly trapped in between his arms she bit her lip while the scarlet color on her cheeks made his heart beat "are you blushing baby doll?" Vergil lifts her chin softly looking straight into her eyes

He wrapped his arm around her waist still looking into those eyes that held the soul he desire the pure darkness in the girl. "Why are you doing this to me" her cheeks turn crimson than ever, he loved the sight of the girl knowing no man can ever do this to her unlike him.

She slowly placed her hand on his cheek and gently holding his hand. His heart beat rapidly from her touch "why do you have such an effect on me" he held her tight feeling differently when he is with other girls. She smiled kissing his cheek "Take me" his eyes widen looking at her shocked and then smiled rubbing his nose against hers. "With pleasure baby" his lips touched her lips softly.

Both felt this indescribable feeling inside them just from a simple kiss, Vergil picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him still kissing the life out of the girl. Dante made a sound making it a mission for the older male to hear it again but louder. The older male took them to his room pinning her down "Vergil" she moaned lightly against his ear. His hands slipped under her sweater removing it and returning to attack her lips with fiery desire to stay locked with the young girl.

Vergil wasted no time removing all the clothing they had on their bodies "beautiful" he smirked as she blushes in embarrassment as he looked at if she was a helpless prey. A scent reach his nose making his manhood twitch and the girl saw how big he was 'will he fit' she thought seeing him lower himself in between her legs licking her slowly "Ah" she gasped arching her back bit. He smirked licking her enjoying himself 'just like that baby' he opened her pussy lips sucking hard and slow on her clit. Dante widen her eyes gripping the bed sheets under her "oh god" she trembled knowing he was teasing her bad.

He sucked on it very hard almost painfully to her "V-Vergil Ah" she moaned in pleasure biting her lip "please let me" she pleaded wanting to taste him. Vergil rose up to look at her licking his lips tasting her juices on him. "Delicious" he climbed on the bed standing on his knees. Dante got up slowly feeling lightly head from the pleasure he gave her, the young girl placed a light kiss on his lips before lowering to be face with his manhood. She got a soft grip on it stroking him as her mouth reached his balls. His scent was a sweet toxic to her as her small tongue licked it lightly; Vergil hand quickly went straight to her head gripping her hair hard.

Dante licked it once more putting them in her mouth sucking softly yet slow to tease him. "Oh god Dante! So good baby" he groan as her mouth went his dick sucking him & licking if he was a ice cream not wanting to let it melt. Vergil thrust in her mouth as she blushes looking at him while she was sucking him 'God that hot' he pushed her off pinning her down attacking her lips again. She moaned into the kiss loving his domination on her. Vergil aligns himself to her entrance "are you sure? Once this happens I don't plan on letting you leave" hoping she wouldn't back out. Dante stared at the man that drove her insane he wasn't like the others who played with her feeling or used her she knew what she wanted and it was staring at her!

"Yes please Vergil don't let go" she answered, he nodded forcing himself into her hard knowing it would hurt her. She winched and trembled holding on to him as a few tears escape from her eyes "I'm sorry baby girl but I want you to feel me completely inside you" he hissed from her tightness thrusting inside her hard and slow not waiting for her to be adjusted to his side. "M-more! I want to feel you deep in me" she cried out as he gripped her thighs rapidly abusing her hole and her spot. Dante screamed in pain mixed with pleasure "Vergil! Vergil" she cries loudly if he was a god to her.

'More I want to hear her cry out my name' he pulled out and flipped her on to her stomach pulling her ass up to him plunging into her pussy with such powerful force. "God" she hissed in pain crying out more, he pulled on her hair hard abusing her more he held her pulling harder on her hair "scream my name Dante let everyone know I'm your god! I'm the only one who can touch you no one else" he groaned in her ear biting her back hard as he continues to abuse her. "VERGIL I'm so close!" She screamed loud feeling herself to climax. He bit her harder thrusted in her dangerously hard feeling his release as well "together" he whispered pulling almost out and ramming back in her cumming inside her "Dante!" He moaned loudly slowly thrusting in her to make sure she was filled by his cum. "Vergil!" She called out cumming hard enough to feel her inside tighten around him.

He pulled out laying down beside her and holding her tight as she blushed as she held him as well, "you're the first I can say I made love to and will be the only one Dante...I love you" he looked at her loving the face was pure red. "I love you too Vergil" she smiled softly kissing him as they fell into slumber hoping it would last for eternity.


End file.
